1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage systems and, particularly, to a storage system capable of extending capacity, a controlling system and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash memory drives are now becoming ubiquitous to store electronic data. Typically, these flash memory drives are plugged into the host with a fixed storage capacity. To increase the storage capacity of the storage system, flash memory drives having larger storage capacities must be used, thereby making the previous smaller storage drives redundant and, thus wasting storage resources.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a storage system, a controlling system and a controlling method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.